A Forgotten Time
by WoodElf900
Summary: Kagome gets transported back in time, but given the choice will she ever go back home?
1. A Forgotten Time

I know that everyone probably hears this a lot, but this is my first fan fic and I would like it if everyone who reads this could please review it. ( I would also like to state that I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.  
  
"Where am I?" thought Kagome as she stepped out of the Bone-Eaters Well. "I guess I might as well take a look around and see where the heck I am" she thought to herself. Wandering off she soon noticed a familiar sight. "It's the old God tree! At least something is familiar." Yet, when she got there she saw something that made her breath catch in her throat. "It's a boy! Well, what the heck is going on here?" She angrily marched up to him slipping and sliding on the slick tree roots "Wwwwoooo!" When she got close enough she noticed that an arrow was sticking out of his heart. Well, I'll bet this is his problem and instinctively she plucked the arrow from Inuyasha's heart.  
  
"Hey! Stupid girl what do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome while trying to free himself from fifty-years of tree growth. Outraged Kagome slapped him across the face and said, "I didn't have to save you, YOU JERK!" Then she did a sudden about face and marched off. Until a thought struck her, "I still don't know where I am, or even when I am?" "Uuuhh.," she looked back just a little embarrassed "Do you know the way to the nearest town?" "WHAT?!!" Inuyash yelled in anger. "First you slap me and stomp off and now you expect me to help you?" "Well, yeah. Hey, I did save your life." Inuyasha just stared at her in disbelief until he finally gives in and drags her to Kaede's village.  
  
"So child you say that yee came out of the Bone-Eaters Well, from another time?" asked the aging Kaede. Kagome nodded slowly "I know that it may be hard to believe, but it's true." "You need not worry for the hanyou Inuyasha bears proof enough of many things." She smiled knowingly. "I believe that because yee possessed the power to free Iuyasha from my sister Kikyo's spell, that you might be her reincarnation." Kagome's mouth fell open "First of all who is Kikyo?" Surprising both Kagome and Keade it was Inuyasha who answered her question. "She was the priestess of this village. She was beautiful and powerful, a master archer." He broke the spell of this touching description by angrily shouting at Kagome "You are not her!" Then he stormed out of the small hut to go and fume up in a tree on the outskirts of the village.  
  
"Do not mind him child he has always been a mule at heart. Even though he may have the appearance of a dog." Kagome chuckled at this and became more at ease. "I believe that everything happens for a reason and I believe that your coming here was not without its own reason. I would like you to stay here and allow me to train you in the way of the priestess. That is if you will trust me?"  
  
I hope that everyone like this first chapter. I'll try to update it as often as I can. Please R&R. ;) 


	2. The Desicion

First of all I'd like to thank Geminidragon for sending me my first review. ( Here's the next chapter. I hope that everyone likes it.  
  
"Will yee trust my judgment child?" Keade said with a kindly smile. "Whoa this is all happening way too fast. What am I supposed to do?" she thought to herself as she her brow furrowed in thought and worry. "On one hand how can I give up my family and on the other who doesn't want to give up the pressure of all those exams? Aaahhhhhhh! I wish someone could just tell me what to do."  
  
Off in the distance Inuyasha's silent contemplation is broken when his ears begin to twitch at the sound of Kagome's whimpering. "Feh! What is that moron crying for?" Heaving a great sigh Inuyasha jumped down from his lofty perch so that he could find out what was wrong with that stupid girl.  
  
He entered the room with a dramatic 'Whoosh'. He calmly walks across the room to plop himself beside Kagome. She looks up startled by his sudden nearness, but then her sorrow takes over and she hugs Inuyasha tight and cries even harder. Clutching at his robes she moans between sobs "I don't know what to do." He holds her tight and says softly "What does your heart tell you to do?" Still sniffling Kagome looks up at Inuyasha and even though she was about to say thank you she reaches for his ears instead. "Ooohh are these real there so soft and cute giggle." Inuyasha's eyes pop and he suddenly jerks away from her. "What are you doing you stupid girl?!" All poor Keade can do is sigh at the scene in front of her.  
  
"Well child would yee still like time to think or have yee already made your decision?" Kagome looked from Inuyasha to Keade and then back again. Closing her eyes she silenced her body so that she could hear her heart. Her eyes practically flew open and she said in a very decisive tone "I want to stay if you're willing to train me Keade." Inuyasha hid a smile in his heart as he looked at this brave creature sitting next to him.  
  
I'm not very good at cliff hangers. I'll try to update as often as I can, so please R&R everyone. ;) 


	3. A New Beginning

Thank you to everyone who has sent me reviews I'll try and update as often as I can.  
  
After a good night sleep Kagome felt very refreshed at breakfast with Inuyasha and Kaede. "Umm.Grandmother" she blushed at this new title that seemed to come so naturally when she looked at the kindly old Kaede. "How am I supposed to explain everything to my family?" "You shall write them a note and send it through the well. Do not freight for I will place a spell upon it so that it will be sure to find its way back to your family. Now finish your breakfast while I prepare my spell." Smiling to herself she left the two in the small hut to finish breakfast, while she walked into the woods to meditate.  
  
"What should I write Inuyasha?" she asked as she glanced up from her blank parchment. "Feh! How should I know stupid?" That was it now Inuyasha had really begun to get on her nerves with all those stupid remarks. Getting up Kagome pulled Inuyasha to his feet by grabbing onto one of his ears "Oooowwww! Stop that!" then she shoved him out of the little hut. "Feh!" "Leave me alone if your not going to help Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed at his retreating form as he sought refuge in his forest. Heaving a huge sigh Kagome reentered the little hut intent on her letter.  
  
"Dear Family, For some reason I have been pulled into the past and I feel that I should remain here. I'm going to be training as a priestess. I need to know who I am; I know that I have a great purpose to full fill here in the past. I hope that in time you can understand that what I'm doing is for the best. I don't know if I'll ever come back home, but I want you all to know that I love you. You can tell everyone that I've died and that you're going to have a private family ceremony. I hope that will solve some of the complications. ~Kagome ;)"  
  
"Well, I guess this is it." Leaving the hut Kagome left to find Kaede and send this last message back to the future. Looking down at her hand she realized that with this letter she would be cutting off all ties to the only world that she had ever known.  
  
I hope that everyone really likes this new chapter. I'll make sure to update soon, so please be patient with me. 


End file.
